Cassius (DP123KING)
Cassius is an English professional predictor in Loser Leaves Reddit signed to the Smackdown Live brand. Career: LLR Career: On 10/05/19. Cassius challenged Hardcore champion Sinch_ however came up short via champion's advantage. He also teamed up with LastBlueHero to represent the United Kingdom in the LLR World Cup III on the same day. LLR BEST OF THE SUPER JUNIORS TOURNAMENT: On 05/05/19. Cassius was asked if he would be interested in taking part in the BOSJ tournament, he said yes and he was told that they would consider him but it was not a guarantee. The next day, the BOSJ competitors are announced and Cassius was in the field of competitors announced. Matches: * 13/05/19 BOSJ Night 1 - Cassius def. MathPipeBomb - Write-Up can be found here * 15/05/19 BOSJ Night 3 - Cassius def. ChowLemon (Manic) - Write-Up can be found here * 18/05/19 BOSJ Night 5 - Cassius def. Jakker2 (Logan Lee) - Write-Up can be found here * 22/05/19 BOSJ Night 7 - Cassius def. Fyrma (Yoshas) - Write-Up can be found here * 23/05/19 BOSJ Night 8 - Cassius def. TheUnleashedMark - Write-Up can be found here * 24/05/19 BOSJ Night 9 - Cassius def. Fswnj (Faf) - Write-Up can be found here * 26/05/19 BOSJ Night 10 - Cassius def. TheRandomGuy199 - Write-Up can be found here * 29/05/19 BOSJ Night 11 - Cassius def. BrokenPenisJoke - Write-Up can be found here * 31/05/19 BOSJ Night 13 - Cassius def. PrivateSloth986 (Blitz) - Write-Up can be found here On 19/05/19, Cassius re-challenged Sinch_ for the hardcore title at WWE's Money In The Bank 2019 event and was successful in obtaining the LLR Hardcore Championship, which he held until 24/05/19; when he lost the belt to CaptainConundrum54 at FCP Hangover Part II. On 25/05/19, Cassius made his debut in the indy division by taking on KaneCarnage at LLR X-Division: Rebirth and was victorious in his effort. NPA Career: At Double or Nothing on 25/05/19, Cassius made his NPA debut alongside fellow debutee Alexander McKennedy and together they formed "The Brexit Boys" (Later would be called "The Alliance") where they unsuccessfully challenged for the NPA Tag Team Championships against the then champions Hadi-Younes and Oni. Three days later, The team now known as "The Alliance" would challenge Hadi-Younes and Oni once again for the NPA Tag Team Championships where they would succeed in winning the titles. From here, they would enter a rivalry with Too Much Salt and a mystery opponent, and the match was signed for WWE NXT Takeover XXV on 01/06/19. WCP Career: Cassius made his WCP debut in the WCP Double Or Nothing battle royale on 25/05/19, where he was a surprise entrant and was the runner-up to winner, Makale99. The Battle Royal was to decide who got a guaranteed spot at the Super Showdown show for the WCP Intercontinental Championship. After this, Cassius was announced as one of the participants in a 16 man tournament to decide who would be the first ever WCP World Champion. He was first booked to take on Needs More Salt. on 27/05/19, Cassius defeated Needs More Salt to advance to the quarter-finals where he would meet Oni. On 28/05/19, Oni defeated Cassius to advance to the semi-finals. After this, Cassius entered a rivalry with "Royal" Blake Ridings and their heated words for each other granted them a match against each other at WCP Takeover: Uprising on 01/06/19. UPC Career: UPC proved to be an important milestone for Cassius as it was the first time that he had received bookings from another company other than the one he currently worked for (DPS.) It's from his time in UPC and DPS, that he learnt how to manage multiple bookings from different companies. Cassius' debut in UPC was against Lil Mike who he defeated. It was revealed that the winners of their singles matches would be entered into a match at UPC Takeover XXV to determine who the first ever UPC world champion would be. It was originally Fyrma and MexiTurtle who had also won their matches to get into this however Fyrma pulled out due to personal issues, so it left the match to be a 1 on 1 match between Cassius and Mexiturtle. At UPC Takeover XXV, 'In Wrestling:' Signature moves *Fireball *Retribution (Panama Sunrise, followed by a superkick) Finisher *The Equilibrium (Pop-Up Jumping Piledriver) Championships LLR: * LLR Hardcore Champion (1 time) NPA: * NPA Tag Team Champion (1 time w/ Alexander McKennedy) Entrance themes *We Stan Good Puppo (April 2019 - Present) https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=jeofNIMfhNM Nicknames * The Catalyst of the Equilibrium